Joey and Lauren - One Thing On My Mind
by lozxtitchx
Summary: For @74crazychick and @disarranging as an apology for my "Seeing You In A Whole New Light" recent chapters making them cry. Enjoy, ladies and gents!


**For 74crazychick and disarranging, as my latest chapters of "Seeing You In A Whole New Light" made them cry…**

LAUREN'S POV:

_Joey's mouth, more so his tongue was doing things to me that only he could do. He could have me gasping, panting for breath and moaning his name within a matter of minutes. My back arched off the bed and my chest pushed against his as he pushed a finger into me…_

"Lozzy, Lozzy, Lozzy, you're supposed to be looking after me" Oscar proclaimed, huffing

"Sorry, Oscar" I replied, smiling at my youngest sibling sweetly, trying to rid myself of those thoughts "what's the matter?"

"Can we bake a cake for Daddy's birthday please?" he asked

"I'm not too sure, Oscar. It's almost your bedtime, bud" I informed him

"Please, Lozzy" he begged, pouting his lips at me, a smile appearing on my face

"Okay, but you do exactly as Lozzy tells you, do you understand?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

He nodded, signalling yes and hurried into the kitchen, me following. Half an hour later we'd organised a cake for Dad's birthday and I'd just put it in the oven…

"I've done my side, Lozzy" Oscar informed me as I continued with the washing up

"Good job, bud. Now I want you to go upstairs, wash your face, get into your pyjamas and I'll be up in a minute to read you a bedtime story" I replied "go on, off you go"

He hurried out of the room and up the stairs and I finished the washing up, pulling the plug out of the sink and drying my hands. Making my way up the stairs, I went into Oscar's room, smiling as I saw him fast asleep in his bed. Switching his night light on, I shut his door to and made my way downstairs…

"Something smells good" Joey stated as I walked into the kitchen, his presence shocking me

"It's a cake for Dad's birthday" I informed him "what're you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed to come and see my girlfriend?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"No, you are, I just thought you were at work tonight" I replied "aren't you meant to be?"

"I am, but you see, there's something on my mind" he admitted, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me into him as he stepped closer to me

"Oh yeah? What's that then?" I asked, my hands running up his arms, smiling as I reached his biceps, eventually winding around his neck, running my fingers through his hair

"You" he whispered, his lips crushing down onto mine passionately

"Joey" I gasped, pulling away, panting for breath "we can't. I'm babysitting Oscar"

"And? He's fast asleep, am I right?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

I nodded, moaning softly as his hands cupped my bum, lifting me onto the table… "Mum and Dad will be back from work soon"

"They're in The Vic with Sharon and Jack. Won't be back for ages yet. Your Dad asked me to come and check everything was okay over here when he saw me walking through the market" he replied

I smiled and ran my hands around to his chest, running them downwards, hooking my thumbs through the belt hoops on his jeans, caging my legs around him… "Better do what you came here to do then, hadn't you?"

Nodding his head, he smirked at me again before crushing his lips to mine once more, tipping my head back slightly as his tongue entered my mouth, battling for dominance with mine. I felt him push me further onto the table as our lips stayed connected, his hands running down my sides, a soft moan escaping my lips as he brushed the sides of my breasts purposely, reaching the hem of my t-shirt, pulling it over my head, his lips leaving mine, beginning to caress the skin of my neck. As oppose to our kisses, his lips were soft on my skin, working their way downwards. His hands reached behind me and pulled off my bra, each one taking a breast in hand, his thumbs brushing over my nipple in turn, teasing me relentlessly as my chest pushed into his hands as he continued. I watched as he lowered his mouth, taking one into his mouth, keeping his hand working on it's partner, changing every so often, working my brain to a puddle of goo…

Joey's eyes locked with mine as he pushed a finger into me, making sure it stroked the spot inside of me that he knew made me quiver before entering another one and then another one, stretching me in all the right places. I sighed as his lips swept over mine again, swallowing my moans as he continued to work them in and out of me, making sure we didn't disturb my still sleeping brother just above us…

I came apart with a loud moan of his name, clutching onto his shoulder as my head tipped back, trying to regain my breath. Smiling at me as I met his face again, he kissed me once before completely ridding himself of his jeans and boxers, my hand immediately finding his length, stroking up and down. As much as I wanted to tease, I couldn't, he'd worked me up too much...

Sighing as he pushed himself into me, I clung to the edge of the table, my knees against my chest, the angle he thrust in and out of me making me moan with every thrust, Joey covered my mouth with his hand. We couldn't risk waking Oscar, we just couldn't. I moaned loudly against his hand as I was pushed over the edge, lazily raising my hips to meet Joey's, smiling at him as his eyes shut, his high washing over him too…


End file.
